


Son odeur, je l'aime...

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Drabble d'une centaines de mots, qui m'est venu en tête après avoir lu le roman de Patrick Süskind : Le parfum. (Très bon roman en passant, je le recommande fortement). Le PDV n'est pas explicite, alors c'est à vous qui reviens le choix d'imaginer qui parle. Serais-ce Sasuke ou bien Naruto?





	Son odeur, je l'aime...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble d'une centaines de mots, qui m'est venu en tête après avoir lu le roman de Patrick Süskind : Le parfum. (Très bon roman en passant, je le recommande fortement). Le PDV n'est pas explicite, alors c'est à vous qui reviens le choix d'imaginer qui parle. Serais-ce Sasuke ou bien Naruto?

Cette odeur, je la connais trop bien. C'est l'odeur de celui que j'aime. Il a une odeur propre a lui, personne ne peut avoir la même. C'est comme un mélange de menthe et de café. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le café, mais quand cette odeur amer provient de son corps, je ne peux m'empêcher de la sentir, comme si je voulais me l'approprier. 

Quand il sort de la douche, il a une odeur de fraîcheur. Je me suis toujours dit que ça venait de son gel de douche. Pourtant, cette odeur se retrouve aussi quand son linge vient tous juste de sortir de la sécheuse. Il sent tellement frais, qu'on se croirait en plein été au soleil tapant, même si la température est mauvaise.

Parfois, il sent la rosé du matin. Un mélange d'eau et de fleur. Dans ces moments là, j'ai simplement envie d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou et d'y rester à jamais. 

Son odeur me fait chavirer, à un tel point que j'en perd mes moyens... je l'aime...


End file.
